(Sexual) Frustrations (re-uploaded)
by TheTigerPaws
Summary: Calem's two feline Pokemon Luxray and Pyroar always argue and fight with each other. He wishes he knew why they always seem so frustrated... (HELLO! I'M BACK And decided to re-upload this story to my new account! And yes this is SageTheAnthroTiger, now TheTigerPaws!) WARNING: VERY NSFW! M/M POKEPORN!


**Meow! Hello everyone again! Just reuploading one of my favorite stories on my new account! Hope you all can enjoy it again!**

* * *

 **(Sexual) Frustrations**

 _(I do not own Pokemon)_

* * *

A powerful shock shook the Snowbelle City Gym, the foundation of the building quivering under the blow. The Iceberg Pokémon collapsed under the powerful attack of the Hammer Arm move.

Calem stood with a triumph grin as Chesnaught landed in front of him, the effected of the Hammer Arm attack fading quickly.

Wulfric stare in shock as his most powerful Pokémon was defeated. Wulfric continue to stare in awestruck before letting out a deep laugh, "Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!", the Ice Gym Leader said loudly. He smiled and walk over to his defeated Pokémon.

"Ava...lugg" the Pokémon groaned. "Its alright old friend, rest now, you did great" the man said as he recall his Avalugg back into his Pokeball.

He turn to Calem smiling, ""Impressive! Your Pokémon fought with great courage. I can tell that you've trained your Pokémon well."

Calem smiled and rubbed his Chesnaught's arm, "Thank you, we try our best" Calem said, blushing slightly. "Well, take this" Wulfric said handing the young man the reason for being here. The Iceberg Badge.

"What you have right there is called the Iceberg Badge! As long as you have that, any and all of your Pokémon will surely look up to you and do their absolute best in battle"

Calem smile and took the badge proudly, "Thank you sir, it was an honor to have a with battle you" "Chesnaught!" the Spiny Armor Pokémon said happily.

Wulfric let out a deep chuckle "I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today. Being rigid can make you tough, but it will also render you fragile. You're better off being flexible. You know what I mean? Some people are fluid like water and can adapt to their environment without changing what's important on the inside. Not me, though. I guess I'm too stubborn. Maybe that's why I love Ice types." the older man said thoughtfully.

Calem smile and nodded, "Thank you sir, I've learned a lot" "Naught!" Chesnaught agreed.

Wulfric grinned "Let me walk you out boy" the man said as he place a hand on Calem's shoulder and led him out, Chesnaught right behind him.

"You know what? You have all the Gym Badges now, so there's really only one thing left to do... It's time you headed off to the Pokémon League! Listen up, now... Trust in your Pokémon, and there's no limit to what you can achieve!" Wulfric said grinning, with a gleam in his eye.

"Thank you sir! And again, thank you for the battle"

"Your welcome son, and good luck! I'm rooting for you!" With that, Calem gave the older man a firm hand shake before turning and leaving.

"Chesnaught!" his Pokémon said loudly, eyeing his trainer"

"... sigh I know. I gotta do something about those two...I couldn't even bring them in battle because I was afraid they would start fighting with each other" Calem said with a sigh.

"Ches...Chesnaught!"

"I just don't know what to do with those two..."

"Naught..." Chesnaught huffed out, an idea forming in his head.

"Noivern use Boomburst! Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"

Noivern's ear glowed a bright blue as he fire a powerful sound wave and two powerful blasts of water shot out from Blastoise's cannons.

Their stone targets were instantly destroyed by the two attacks.

"OK good! Now Lucario use Ice Punch!" The Aura Pokémon charge forward, ice dancing along his fist before slamming into the rock, freezing it before shattering it.

"Alright good! Now use Hurricane, Giga Impact and Dragon Pul-"

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR" A loud roar interrupted Calem's command. "What the...oh come on!" Calem hissed.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon and the Royal Pokémon glared at each other.

An orb of yellow electricity appear in front of Luxray's mouth and he roar as he fire a beam of electricity while Pyroar's mouth drip with flames before shooting out a long streams of fires. The two attacks collided, creating a bright explosion.

"Chesnaught stop them" Calem groaned out annoyed.

The spiny armor Pokémon, who was sleeping soundly against a tree, jerked immediately at his master's command. Chesnaught stood and dashed forward.

Luxray growled as electricity dance along his mouth before charging with Thunder Fang. Pyroar stomped his feet as fire danced around him before completely engulfing him in fire as he charge forward. But before the two could even get close, Chesnaught appear in front of Pyroar and slam his fists together, is arms expanding to a circular shape. The moment Flame Charge made contact, spikes shot out from the shield. Pyroar roared in pain, his flames dying instantly as he was thrown back. Chesnaught immediately turned, a green orb appearing in his hand before chucking it, Energy Ball colliding directly against Luxray, throwing him back.

Both lion like Pokémon crashed hard into the ground, both groaning in pain.

Calem let out a deep sigh, "Good work Chesnaught"

"Naught" Chesnaught huffed out proudly before looking and frowning at the two lion like Pokémon.

"Noivern, Blastoise, Lucario, take a break" Calem ordered calmly.

The three Pokémon nodded and quickly retreated.

"Pyroar, Luxray, stand now"

The two Pokémon groaned but stood, both looking annoyed.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Calem said with a exaggerated sigh, looking at the two, "Why do you two keep on fighting! you two got along before you two evolved but why now?" Calem said, his voice raising, "I mean I have to exclude you two from the gym battle today because fighting this morning! if this keeps up, than I'm just going to have to take the on Pokémon League without you two!"

Both Pokémon flinched visibly before both quickly shaking their heads.

"Well you two need to figure out what's wrong or that's just how its going to be!"

With that, Calem turn and went back to training.

"What is it with you two" Chesnaught ask as calmly as he could, "Ever since you two evolved, you've been at each other throats?"

"The royal Pokémon huffed in annoyance, "I just trying to teach this weakling who's in charge here"

"Weakling?! I'm twice as powerful as you are!" Luxray roared in annoyance, "I'm the top cat here!"

"Who are you kidding?"

"How about I wipe that stupid look right off your face!"

"Try it static pussy"

"Fuck you, you glorified Skitty!"

"ENOUGH" Chesnaught boomed, "The only 'top cat 'around here is Calem, and he's getting extremely piss at you two! And its Calem! He doesn't get piss! Not even at Serena or Lysandre! Now what the hell got a stick up both your asses!"

The lion Pokemons glared at each other before looking down "I guess its been stressful is all" Pyroar finally spoke up

"Yeah, the big leagues are getting here quick and its just getting to us"

Chesnaught raised an eyebrow, "Well this isn't getting you two anywhere" Chesnaught said, looking unconvinced, "So I'm going to leave you two to talk. If I see one walk away or anything attacks being used, I'll smash your heads together with a Hammer Arm!" with that, Chesnaught turn and marched off.

"...did you think he bought it?"

"Probably not" Pyroar sighed, ""But it got him off of ours backs"

"That's good at least"

"But he's right about one thing though, we need a more 'healthy' way to deal with our problem"

"Our problem? You mean the fact that both of ours species had gone into heat and our trainer has a fine piece of ass?"

"...yes that one. Idiot"

"Hey! Who you calling an idiot!"

"You"

"Oh shut up you son of a-"

"Quiet! We gotta keep our voiced under control! I rather not have my brain splatter with yours"

"Ew, point taken"

Pyroar sighed again and look at the direction of their trainer, immediately, he felt a stir in his groin. 'Damn instincts!'

"Geez you got it bad, I can smell your horniness drip off you"

"Like your one to talk"

Luxray glance down at his stirring groin "Geez I know right?"

Pyroar rolled his eyes "How about if you stop thinking with your dick and start with your head, we wouldn't be in this-"

"Shhh"

Pyroar blinked "Excuse me? Did you just-"

"Shhh!"

"Stop shushing me or I swear on Xerneas' name I will-"

"Will you shut up and just c'mere!" Luxray hissed and begin to creep away.

Pyroar growled annoyed but crawled after the electric type. "This better be important"

"Quiet and listen!"

Pyroar snorted but listened carefully "...is that Lucario?"

"Yes but shut up and listen!"

"...So pretty much after every battle, me, the other Lucario and Machoke would sneak off and we would have Machoke get down on his knees and blow us. For a big muscular Pokémon, we was so fucking submissive.

"Hell what else did you guys do?"

Lucario laughed, "Well my dear bat, either we would cum in his mouth, or we were rip his tights off of him and take turns pounding his tight ass until we both give his ass our loads. Also sometime one of us would fuck his ass while the other fuck his mouth, or hell one time we both shove out cocks into him and he loved it!"

"Oh man that sounds hot!"

"...Why are we listening to this?" Pyroar grumbled, his own cock starting to peak out from his sheath.

"Don't you get it? This is out answer!"

"What? Fuck a Machoke?"

"No! Well that would be fun, but no!"

"Then what?"

"A threesome!"

Pyroar blinked hard, "What?"

"Hear me out! We both want Calem right? And we both keep putting our frustrations on each other right?!"

"Right?"

"So this is perfect! We can stop fighting and get out rocks off too!"

"Except for one little detail"

"What?"

"How do we know if he'll agree to it!"

"Are you kidding? He hates to see us fight, and if this is a way to get us to stop, than he'll jump for it"

Pyroar rolls his eyes "Your really something"

"A genius maybe?"

"Something like that"

"Come on! its either that or we rip out each others throats or Chesnaught rearranges our faces!"

Pyroar sighed but thought about it, "...ok fine, we'll ASK tonight, but he puts up any kind of resistance, we're done, we re not going to rape our trainer"

"Well duh, of course not"

"Good, we're staying in a hotel tonight, how about we bust out of our Pokeballs and give him our...proposal?"

"Sounds like a plan, man"

"...your still an idiot"

"Hey!"

~Time Skip To Nighttime, 10:30~

Calem yawned and begin to undress, until he was only in a undershirt and boxers, "Long day...I still don't know what to do about Pyroar and Luxray...but I can't dwell on it now! We're going to face the Elite Four soon" Calem jumped into bed, "I'm so excited!"

Calem yawned and shut off the lamp, "Time to sleep" and soon, the younger trainer fell asleep.

Over by his satchel, a Pokeball shook once, then twice, then three times before finally breaking open.

Pyroar groaned and stretched his body out, "Arceus it gets hard to do that"

The fire type looks over and sees a Pokeball shaking nonstop

"...the idiot" Pyroar sighed and slapped the button on the ball. Immediately, the ball broke open and Luxray appeared. "Man that was annoying! How did you do that?"

"I'm not an idiot"

"Shut up!"

"Quiet or he'll wake up!"

"Sorry...wait, isn't that what we want?"

"Er...shut up!"

"Heh lets wake him and get laid!"

"That's a big maybe boy"

"Oh just come on already" Luxray says as he hops on the bed.

"Right right" Pyroar grumbles and hops on.

Luxray smirks and begins to lick Calem's cheek, slowly going down and licking his neck.

"H-hey! what are you doing!" Pyroar hissed, his face heating up.

"Aw man he tastes soooo good" Luxray breathed and continues to lick their trainer.

Soon, Calem began to stir, "What the?"

Luxray lets out a purr "L-Luxray? Pyroar? What are you two doing out of your balls?" Calem asked, bewildered.

"Hey Buddy! Wanna fuck?" Luxray says happily

"You idiot! Don't be so upfront!"

"Why its not like he can understand us!"

"A-a-a-are you two in heat or something?" Calem stuttered out, blushing hard.

Both lion Pokémon froze "...how did he know that?" Luxray ray squeaked out.

Pyroar looked mortify but sees Calem's eyes and what he's looking at. Pyroar follows his gaze and becomes even more mortify.

"Damn our hormones!", Pyroar hissed out looking at the tip of Luxray's member sticking out of his sheath before looking down at his own growing member.

Luxray follows his gaze, "Oh man this is embarrassing!" the Gleam Eyes Pokémon laughed out nervously.

Pyroar glared and was about to give Calem an apologetic look when he notices his trainer's red face and as he slowly looks down, the Pokémon can see his trainer's tent in his boxers.

This cause more of his member to push out "Oh...wow!"

Luxray followed Pryroar's gaze, "Woah! OK I think he's interested!" Luxray grinned, more of his member coming out.

Pyroar ignored him and move closer to is trainer. Without warning, he lift his front paws and push on Calem's chest, forcing him on his back.

"Hey! W-woah, w-what are you d-do- AH!"

Pyroar interrupted his master by licking his neck, lightly biting and sucking it as he does.

"Ahhh P-Pyroar!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Luxray hissed out annoyed.

Pyroar ignore him and drag his claws over Calem's undershirt, tearing it under his claws.

"H-hey..." Calem try to say but just moaned out loud.

"OK two can play this game!" Luxray growled and hop on, ripping apart the rest of Calem's shirt and immediately begin to lick his master's nipple.

"Oh-Oh Arceus!"

Luxray purred and begin to nipple and bite, taking in the sounds of his master. Pyroar growled and move down to his master's other nipple, licking and biting.

"Hmmmmm oh wow!"

"Luxray and Pyroar begin to move down, their claws digging into his boxers and pulling them down.

Luxray grinned and as his boxers came off and his 6 inch member slaps against his stomach.

"Doesn't this look good?"

"Oh yes~ lets have a taste"

Luxray immediately wrap his lips around the head and swirl his tongue around.

"I was going to do that" Pyroar grumbled.

"Mmm" Luxray said mockingly and continue to swirl his tongue, taking more in.

"Ahhhh, L-Luxray! Oh Arceus!" Calem cried out and Pyroar took a moment to look at his master, his blush now traveling down his neck and chest.

Pyroar decided that he wanted to give his master pleasure too, "Move to the side boy"

Luxray just move to the side, all of Calem's cock now in his mouth.

Pyroar spread apart Calem's legs and begin to lap at Calem's balls, earning a choked gasp from their master.

Pyroar grinned and move down, slowly running his tongue along his master's hole.

Immediately, Calem arched his back and let out a strangled gasp.

Pyroar's fully hard cock jerked at the sound as he runs his tongue more along it, earning more strangled gasps.

Luxray let out a deep growl and bob his head faster, saliva dripping down the shaft.

Pyroar purr and begin to push his tongue against the tight ring, trying to get access.

Finally, the tight ring gave in and Pyroar's thick tongue pushed in.

Calem's scream of pleasure echoed through the room.

"Shit man, your good at this!" Luxray said as he pull off Calem's member.

Pyroar pull his tongue out, "I've been around the block a few times before Calem found me"

Luxray blinked a few times, "...Damn it"

Pyroar raised an eyebrow before laughing, "Ha! You're a virgin?"

"Sh-shut up!" Luxray huffed

"Heh, are you just a little blushing virgin?"

"I said shut it!"

"And who's going to make me?"

"Oh why don't you take your overgrown mop hair and-"

Suddenly the lion Pokémon were thrown on their backs with Calem right over them, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Oh...oh shit! He's going to kill us! We're dead! going to die! He's going to skin us!" "Luxray squeaked, his voice full of panic.

"SH-shut up! Just stay calm, a-and we'll figure out a w-way-"

Both lions suddenly gasp as they both felt a hand grab their cocks and stroke them.

Calem smirked slightly as he stroke his Pokémon, listening to the sound of their gasps and moans.

"I-I don't think he's piss with us now" Luxray gasped out.

"Y-you think?" Pyroar panted out 'Fuck his hands are soft'

Pyroar suddenly gasp as he felt a warm sensation wrap around his member.

"Holy shit" Luxray stared as Calem took the fire type's cock into his mouth.

Pyroar closed his eyes tight and lets out a loud strangled moan.

Luxray just stared, his cock dripping with pre as he watch, "Fuck this is hot!"

Luxray's eyes widen as he watch every inch of the feline cock disappear into their trainer's mouth, his throat bulging as it goes down his throat.

"Oh my Arceus he took it all! Geez man how big are you?"

"Ni-nine" Pyroar gasped out.

"Fuck that's huge!" Luxray said just as Calem pull off of Pyroar and move to Luxray, taking his eight inch cock into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!" Luxray moaned as his master swirl his tongue around his member.

Pyroar groaned and roll back to his feet as he move behind Calem. Calem took the hint and raise his butt, giving the Royal Pokémon a good view of his hole.

Pyroar immediately bury his face in, shoving his tongue into the tight cavern.

Calem screamed and moaned around Luxray cock, making the Gleam Eye Pokémon cry out in pleasure.

Pyroar push his tongue deep into Calem, roughly tongue-fucking his hole.

Luxray suddenly groan and roll onto his feet, "Fuck I can't take just lying there anymore!" Luxray says as he licks the side of Calem's face.

Pyroar pulls out from Calem and look at the Electric Type, "What do you mean?"

Luxray purr into Calem's ear, "Get ready for this master" Luxray say as he suddenly mounted the human's head, pushing his cock pass the pink, plump lips.

Luxray moaned as he push his cock deep into his mouth, shivering as he does. After a moment, Luxray pull half way out before thrusting back in.

Calem slightly gagged around the Pokémon but kept his head up as Luxray fuck his mouth, making saliva and pre drip down his chin.

Pyroar watched and let out a small lustful growl, his arousal begging to be simulated.

'Fuck it', Pyroar said as he mounted Calem from behind, making the boy gasp around the Electric Type's member.

"Heh, can't take it anymore huh?" Luxray grinned, pausing his thrusts, letting Calem get use to what's about to occur.

Pyroar let out a slight purr as he align his member with Calem's tight entrance and nudge it, watching it with surprise and lust at how easy his hole gave away and the tip push in.

Calem let out a long groan, making Luxray quiver, "Oh fuck!"

Luxray groaned loudly as he fed his shaft his master's tight hole until he found himself fully sheathed inside, "Oh fuck, I can't wait!" Pyroar hissed out as he pull half way out and thrust back in, making Calem cry out around Luxray's member and making the lion like Pokémon cry out as he resume his thrusts.

Calem arms trembled as his arms and legs felt ready to give out. His throat being fucked by the Electric type, his savory precum were making his throat tingle with electricity. His throat still slightly burns from Pyroar's pre as the Fire type thrust roughly into his ass, his prostrate being simulated with every thrust.

His own member was steel hard, and dripping nonstop with pre. This was wrong, it was so wrong.

But it felt so fucking good.

Calem moaned around Luxray's member, swirling his tongue along the shaft as he push back against the Fire Type's cock, feeling the burning hot member go deep inside him, making his own cock jump and jerk.

Luxray and Pyroar were pretty much now machines. Both were growling and purring, saliva dripping from their maws and sweat sliding down their manes as they piston their members into their beloved trainer.

Luxray moaned and growled as he felt the warm tongue massage his hard shaft as he push himself deeper into his master's hot mouth.

Pyroar let out heavy pants and purrs as his master's tight walls squeeze his aching member, forcing precum from his full balls.

"F-f-f-f-fuck! C-c-c-c-c-close!" Luxray panted out.

"Me...Too!" Pyroar gasp out.

Both Pokémon quicken their thrusts, feeling the powerful orgasms pulling in quickly.

Luxray suddenly gasp and thrust his cock deep into Calem's throat, making the trainer gag around the shaft as ropes of cum shot down his throat, sending a strong, tingling feeling through his throat.

Pyroar roared quietly and thrust hard, sending a thick load of burning hot cum deep inside.

Calem gasp loudly around the shooting member, feeling both the tingling and burning sensations.

Both lions groaned loudly as they roughly pull out and roll their trainer to his back and immediately begin to lap at his hard cock.

It didn't take long for the human to arched his back as cum hot from the tip, coating both the lions maws and tongues with cum.

Calem moaned as his climax subsided and just lay there as his two Pokémon move next to him and nuzzled him, both purring and licking his neck and cheeks.

The human smiled and wrap his arms around the lion Pokémon and pull them close.

It didn't take long for the three to fall into a deep sleep, all frustrations gone.

"Pyroar! Hyper Voice! Luxray! Discharge!"

Pyroar stomped his frontal paws and roared, a high pitch wail bellowing from the lion like Pokémon, ripping apart the ground as his collided with the opponent's Alakazam, sending the Psychic type Pokémon back.

Light blue electricity shot from Luxray's body as it flew out, striking the opponent's Hariyama, making the Fighting type's body shake.

The Brains and Brawns duo stood in panic, "Get Up Alakazam!" "Keep moving Hariyama!"

Both Pokémon groan but begin to stir.

"Nope! Pyroar! Luxray! You two know what to do! Get in the air and use Flamethrower and Charge Beam!"

Both lion Pokémon stood on either sides of the opponent's Pokémon and smirk at each other before charging forward.

As they near, they both dived into the air and when they collided, they press their paws against each other mid air and push back, sending them both high in the air.

A yellow orb of electricity appear at Luxray's mouth as flames dance in Pyroar's mouth as they flew. They twist their bodies and a beam of electricity and waves of fire shot down and collided into the enemy Pokémon, creating bright explosion.

When the smoked cleared, the two enemy Pokémon lay unconscious.

The Brains and Brawns duo cry out in defeated anguish as they recall their Pokémon, "That was a disappointment!" the Brains huffed out.

"I know! But at least it was a good battle, don't you think?"

Calem smiled and walk out, "It was, thanks for the battle"

"No problem!" The duo said before leaving.

Calem turned to the lion Pokémon, "You two were amazing! I guess you two aren't fighting anymore huh?"

Both feline Pokémon nodded, smiling greatly.

"That's good! Well lets call out the others and relax a little, alright?"

Both Pokémon let out happy purrs as their trainer called out Noivern, Blastoise, Lucario and Chesnaught.

Calem lay out a small Pokémon and awkwardly sat in it, flinching slightly.

The two lion like Pokémon looked at each other and chuckled slightly, "I guess we went pretty hard on him huh?" Luxray said embarrassingly.

"I suppose but damn was it good" Pyroar said smirking at the memories.

"I just can't wait to do it again!"

"Do what again?"

Luxray and Pyroar jumped and turned quickly to see the Grass type Pokémon standing behind them, watching them intently.

"Oh, er, um, well" Luxray began

"What he means is, that our master and us had a long talk about out issues. Now we are better"

"That's good" Chesnaught said, smiling, "So was your talk fun?"

"Y-yeah, v-very f-fun"

Pyroar glared Luxray for his stuttering, "Yes very"

"Uh-huh, well here's some advice: Next time make sure to clean out your furs more thoroughly. Especially your manes. I can still see some evidence from last night's 'talk' heh" Chesnaught said smirking before getting up and walking toward the other Pokémon.

Pyroar and Luxray stood with idiotic looks on their faces before looking at each other.

"...oh Arceus and Mew's heavenly children he's right! You still got cum in your mane!" Luxray squeaked.

"S-so do you!" Pyroar choked out.

"Aaah! This is your fault! Your the one who didn't want to stay in the water for too long when we cleaning up!"

"Me?! I never said that, you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

...and it was the same old thing.

* * *

 **I remember writing this and having fun with it. It was kinda showing how much I approved as a writer. Plus I like felines and cocks so that was a plus! I hope everyone enjoy! And glad to be back!**


End file.
